Angelic Live, Demon Soul
by Twilight-in-ur-eyes
Summary: Die, Dark Mousy' Dark gasped. Krad chuckled. 'And you'll be next, Krad,'they looked at each other and gulped. A new girl is in town. A mysterious creature was discovered. Changes are occurring within themselves and new romances are blooming.


**Anime**: DNnangel

**Disclaimer**: I don't own DNangel just my own character.

**Summary**: 'Die, Dark Mousy!' Dark gasped. Krad chuckled. 'And you'll be next, Krad' they looked at each other and gulped. A new girl is in town. A mysterious creature was discovered. Changes are occurring within themselves and new romances are blooming.

**Pairing in this chapter**: DaixRiku (Dark is still inside but Riku already Daisuke's sacred maiden.)... n some interesting pairing coming up.

A/N: Okay, before you guyz get confuse, I added my own character which seem to be one of the main one here. Ok, most of the story will be based on her so I hope you guys don't mind. And of course there's the 6 Dnangel main playing around. Its not always base on her. There'll be about everyone too. And the pairing is kinda interesting and complicated. (Me likey -!)

**Chapter 1: The new arrival.**

**_She hated losing. It felt as thought they betrayed her_**

P.s (usually it's below but- nvm): The italic is the prologue.

_I felt cold. The place is pitching black. I can't seem to spot anyone. "Mom..!" I called out hoping I could find someone, "Anyone..?" I call out again. Just as I thought, no one answered. 'Where the hell am I?' I thought as I began walking into nothingness. I began to feel hot and this hotness was draining out my energy._

_I looked around. I was standing in the middle of a field. The wind blew slowly. I felt scared at first but I told myself that I have to confront my fears. I saw a way out, some light and I tried to walk there but nothing happened._

_Suddenly, something surrounded me. I tried to run away but there's no where else to go. A metal was place behind me and my hands were tied with metal chain. I struggled to be free but my strength failed me. I heard a loud thunder and lightning strikes. Then, laughter, I heard a wicked laughter. I saw a glimpsed of a living being run and it appeared right infront of me._

_The laughter came from her and she gave me a demonic smile. Fear overcomes me, so I closed my eyes hoping this is all a dream. Once again, my wish is not fulfill. She leaned closer to me and pressed her body against mine. I felt the hotness running thru my veins as it drained my energy. It was painful. I screamed loudly._

_My screamed, her laughter…_

_It was like performing an unknown ritual. Suddenly a red light surrounded us, as the wind blew harder. It was hard for me to stay calm, but even harder for me to breath. I felt her touch and her touch was hurting me. I felt weak and yet, I can't stay focus so I black out. _

_Without my knowledge, a harmful creature was reborn inside me._

…………………

"Ahh..!" A young girl, shouted. Looking around to confirm that she was having a nightmare, she took a deep breath and sighed. _I've been having this nightmare again_, she thought. _Since I got here, nothing seems to go on right._ She looked at the clock that was placed beside her bed. It showed 7.30am. _I still have time before school._

Eriko don't feel like sleeping back. She shouldn't anyway because it's only a few hours more to school. She also doesn't feel like going to school. Why can't she just take the first day off? They just moved in yesterday and yet, boxes are still unpacked and barely any furniture has been set up. But no, her mom still insisted on her going to school today because she said don't start your new school with a bad image. Yea right, mom.

"Eriko, dear..!" Mrs. Kazumi, Eriko's mom shouted from downstairs "Wake up or you'll be late to school"

"I'm already up!" Eriko grunted. "Then hurry and get ready. I hung your school uniform at your door knob. Don't forget!" She had been so concern about Eriko since her father died. Eriko, on the other hand, was far from taking care of herself. She had been in a depressed mood since he passed away. Eriko remembered the painful moment but quickly shook her head roughly. Pure crystal was forming in her eyes but she it held back. She didn't want anyone to know she's crying, especially her mom.

Eriko walked towards her school uniform and observed it. A white long sleeve shirt, top of it was covered with brown collar stripes and the skirt is brown too. How ironic and how about the guys uniform? _Why am I thinking that now,_ Eriko thought then she shuddered. It's not that she had a bad time with guys but somehow, she can't really get use to them. To classify herself, she's not really a big fan of guys.

Not like some girls who get all excited around guys, its pure annoying. Like the girls back at her home town. She wondered how the people around here are. As far as she goes, she hasn't met anyone yet except for this red headed guy who lives next door to hers. It was just a few second. They locked eyes a moment and he smiled at her. After that, both of them were called to come in.

After a long time of spacing out, she realized that she's going to be late if she didn't shower right now. Looking at the time, she realized that its 8.15am and she have to be in school at 9.00am and her mom said it will took her atleast half and hour to arrived there. She took a quick shower and get ready.

"Eriko, honey..! Are you done with the shower?" her mom called from downstairs. "Yes mom!" she called back while fixing her long, half straight half curly burgundy colored hair into a pony tail. She like it loosens but it's not impropriate for the first day, also told by her mother. Sometimes she thought why she had to follow her mom's advice when she clearly has an interest of her own.

She went downstairs and found her mother was cooking something. _Mmm... Smells delicious,_ she thought. "Smells nice isn't it?" her mother said, as if she was reading her mind. She turned around and looked at Eriko standing at the doorway.

"Just looked at you, what a fine young lady you are. If your dad is here, he would be so proud of her daughter." Eriko looked down. She couldn't help but felt depressed again. Losing isn't just her thing. She hated losing. It felt as thought they betrayed her. Mrs. Kazumi must have notice her daughter sudden changed that she quickly offered her breakfast so she won't stick to that face the whole day.

Eriko ate her breakfast silently. It had always been the normal morning since her dad died. She doesn't have any sibling so it's not really that chaos in the house. It's always been the three of them, mom, dad and herself and her father was usually the root of the family. The one that gave useful advice, the one that wipe away tears from her eyes, the one that always guide her thru life. Losing him was like losing half of her. Especially when losing him in a tragedy way. She wondered sometimes that, what worst could someone life possibly get? Is there anyone here who suffers the same thing? Maybe there's no one, or maybe there is...

Maybe...

* * *

On the other side of the town, the morning sun creeps through a closed bind and woke up a living creature inside. The blue headed boy opened his eyes slowly and looked at the time. Calm as always, he got up slowly with his eyes closed. But without much strength, he found himself lying back at his bed again. He grunted. Last night had been one of those nights where he had to fight his alter ego on taking over his body. It will always end up with him being weak the next day. He tried to open his eyes again but the light from the sun was blinding him. He turned around on the other side but the pain was killing him. He felt like not going to school today but his father had always expected the best of him, even when he already went to the university. 

After a while, he felt a little better and get up to wash his face and take a shower. The water was refreshing and it was like washing away some of the pain. The pain that he have to bare with, by being a Hikari. Hikari was supposed to mean 'light'. But he didn't feel like a light. More like a darkness that swallowed his heart. Sometimes he wondered, will he ever be like a normal student? Like a normal teenager? To enjoy life as it went along. It was hard to live. As to him, both to live and to die are the same thing. As love is hate. He never tried to love, just to trust his father. But the result is mere painful.

Hiwatari Satoshi went out of the bathroom and get dressed, the usual long sleeve school uniform. Since his father had gone to work early, he ate his breakfast alone. Not that they ever get to eat together. He despise being around his father. He always has a bad intension or plan for him to get rid of Dark. He too wanted to get rid of Dark but his father always thought of getting rid of both, Dark and Daisuke.

Daisuke may share the same body as Dark but he didn't deserve to die. He's the closest thing he had for a friend. Daisuke understand him because they both shared the same fate. Behind his red innocent eyes, Satoshi knew that Daisuke suffer the same problem, wanted to be normal. But Daisuke always acted like nothing happened while he only succeeds on hiding it behind his cold, emotionless personalities.

A few minutes after he ate breakfast, which he only ate half of it; he waited for his driver to collect him to school. The servants and driver didn't live with him. He practically lives home alone. His father doesn't even intend to go home. The office is more of a home to him. The driver came a few minutes later and Satoshi get inside. This limo is enough for ten people seat but the only one to ride it is him or his father. Satoshi was watching the scenery outside when suddenly he felt an instinct. He doesn't usually get them. Only a few times because the instinct half belong to him. The instinct showed that something is about to happen... (A/n: Remember some of the episode that Satoshi gets those 'feelings'.)

_Why is this feeling suddenly hunting me? _

**_Satoshi-sama, is something bothering you? _**Krad suddenly spoke to him, didn't even try to pretend to be concerned.

_Krad! Leave me alone! I don't need you insincere concern,_ Satoshi said, half yelled at him.

**_You know I always care, Satoshi-sama, _**Krad said, mockingly and then he disappeared, somewhere.

Satoshi grunted. But he soon forgets about Krad and focus on the instinct that he had just now. He must watch out for Daisuke today. Those feelings only pointed to mystical things. And the only one he knew around him is Daisuke _and_ Dark, obviously.

* * *

"Niwa Daisuke, you're gonna be late!!" Towa-chan yelled at him. "Ahh... Again?!" Daisuke screamed and quickly got out of bed and hurried to the toilet. On the way there, he tripped twice. Dark laughed at him uncontrolled. Emiko, Daisuke's mother was making breakfast when she heard the commercial upstairs. _Guess Dai-chan is already up_, she sighed. It has always been the usual morning routine. She looked at his husband. He was reading the daily newspaper when he looked up and noticed Emiko staring at him. 

"His late again, eh?" he said. "Kosuke-kun, sometimes you have to teach that child of yours to be early," Emiko exclaimed. "What..?! He lives with you longer then with me." Kosuke said, shockingly. And without any warning, Daisuke came bursting into the kitchen, greeted his parents, took a piece of toast and exited the house, living the rest dumbfounded.

Daisuke run towards the station. It's a good thing his mother and grandpa trained him so he can actually do things no one can. That took only a few minutes to reach the station. As soon as he arrived at the tram station, he spotted his girlfriend twin sister, Risa. He used to have a crush on Risa, but now he only thinks of her as a friend. Maybe because she rejected him or maybe she found Riku more attractive.

"Ohayou, Harada-san..!" Daisuke greeted Risa from the back. Risa turned around to see who greeted her. "Niwa-kun..! Ohayou..." Risa said, smiling. The tram arrived immediately after that and both of them hopped in. After they alight, they saw Riku waiting with her bicycle near an oak tree. She looked at her watch impatiently but when she noticed Daisuke and Risa she sighed with relief. Riku waved at them and they waved at her back.

"Hey Niwa, Risa. Hayaku (Quickly)! We're gonna be late," Riku said as she handed the bicycle to Risa. She most likely loved to walk her way to school. Risa cycled the bicycle faster living both Riku and Daisuke behind. "Hey! She left us," Riku said, angrily. "We can catch up, Riku-san," Daisuke said, trying to calm down his girlfriend. "We so are!" Riku said pulling Daisuke's hand and run. Daisuke barely can take it. "Riku-san..! Calm down," Daisuke said.

* * *

When they reached the school compartment, Riku and Daisuke are panting and sweating. The bell rang as soon as their arrival, they looked at each other and run inside quickly. They enter the classroom, hoping the teacher is not in. Their wishes were granted. Daisuke sat at his chair and slammed his head on the table. _Riku-san really made me run just now, _Daisuke thought. Riku on the other side didn't even looked like she had been running, probably because she has been running her whole life. She's an athletic after all. She took a glance at Daisuke and saw the condition he was in, she let a big sighed and shook her head. Then she went over to Risa to give her a 'prep' talk. 

Hiwatari Satoshi was sitting quietly, reading a book, beside an empty chair, secretly watching his classmate talking or doing other things. The smiles and laughter on their faces hurt him. No one here seems to have a bad time. They blend in, having fun and simply no worries of what fate may store for them. It's a typical life of a teenager and sometimes he felt like there's an invisible wall between him and his classmate, the wall that he created. He looked at the Harada twins. They were having some arguments about something and his view turned to Daisuke who was talking to Takeshi Saehara.

Saehara looked like there's some exciting news. He can't help but listened to their conversation. It's not so hard because Saehara's voice was quite loud. "Hoi, Daisuke. Haven't you heard?" Daisuke looked up and stared at Saehara, "What?" Saehara's voice became softer a little bit, "There is a new girl coming and I heard that she's quite pretty. Like Mio-chan I hope."

No one knows that Mio Hio was actually a puppet voodoo doll made from the Hikari ancestor beside Satoshi himself of course. She was order to eliminate Daisuke but found herself falling inlove with his kindness and sincerity instead. Eliminate Daisuke means real life for her, but she refused too. At the end, she's gone and not even Satoshi knows where.

The teacher come in before Saehara could further his information about the new girl. "Takeshi Saehara, take a seat please." The teacher ordered him to seat down. Saehara blushed with embarrassment, "Hai, Yamato-sensei". "Alright class. Today is the beginning of a new semester and we also have a new student with us today," he said as he ordered the new girl to step in.

Daisuke's POV

Saehara was right, there is a new girl. A half long, half curly burgundy hair with mahogany orbs. Wait, some how I felt like I know her. Remember Daisuke, remember! Oh yeah, the girl I saw yesterday. She was indeed quite different when she tied her hair like that. "Class, this is Kazumi Eriko. She's a transferred student from Tokyo and I hope you will give her a warm welcome," Mr. Yamato said. After she was asked to seat beside Hiwatari-kun and Harada-san, she looked around and her eyes landed on me. She stared at the moment and I smiled at her. She shot back a weak but warm smile.

**_She's quite pretty huh Daisuke? _**Dark suddenly interrupt my thought.

_D-dark..? I thought you're asleep since you always are when I went to school. _

**_But this thing about the new girl woke me up and she even smiled at you. Way to do Dai! _**Dark said and he was still looking at the new girl.

_What are you talking about? I have Riku-san, _I said, half annoying.

**_Whatever, go talk to her afterwards. Something in her attracts me, _**Dark said.

_Something in everyone attracts you, Dark. _I replied. He didn't say anything afterwards, just grunted.

Satoshi's POV

The moment she stepped in, I felt the vibe again. I looked at Daisuke but he just acted normal. Doesn't he feel anything at all? I looked at her eyes when she greeted us. Sad, suffer, solemn. All three combine into one. I stared at her to notice any differences but all I could see was her as a high school student. So is the instinct wrong?

"Ohayou..! My name is Kazumi Eriko. You can call me Eriko. Its nice being here," she said as she some how force a smile. She is faking a smile. What is it that she tried to cover up? This girl is getting interesting. I must find out more about her.

When the entire student was focusing on the new student, I signal the teacher, who is the only one to see me that time, and pointed out the empty chair between me and Harada. I have to keep a close eye on her. He nodded softly so no one noticed except for me. He knew I don't like all attention draw to me. When he asked that girl, what her name again? Kazumi-san I think, to seat beside me, some actually gasped. Talk about desperation! I rolled my eyes.

As she drew nearer to the seat, the vibe became stronger but then she smiled at Niwa and all of the sudden, it dies down. Wait a second, Niwa knew her or something? Looks like he did. I looked at her and she didn't even try to smile at me. Girls always did anything to make me notice them. Ok, what is this feeling I'm having? No, not... jealousy? Impossible. I don't care about anyone. Or do I?

Risa's POV

Wow, we have a new student and she's a girl. I half thought that it's a 'he'. When she entered the classroom, some of the guys actually gestured each other, especially that Saehara. She does look pretty and kind. She tied her long half curly burgundy hair into a pony tail and let her bangs free. Her mahogany eyes shine and her smile is warm yet, sad? It's like she force the smile. I can make her happy, after all, she get to seat beside me. Yey! Maybe we could hang out together with Riku.

"Alright, Eriko, you can seat between Hiwatari and Harada," pointed to one of the empty space between me and Hiwatari-kun. I turned to look at his reaction.

Hey, did Hiwatari-kun just _stare_ at her? Aww.. Smells like a fan to me. Make that 2 fans because Niwa-kun just smiled at her. Not that it's big news because he smiled at almost everyone but this is a personal smile towards her. And she smiled back. Ooo... Riku must be jealous.

Riku's POV

I'm not jealous! Niwa-kun smiled at everyone, everytime so why must I be jealous with him smiling at that Eriko girl. But it's like they know each other. If they did, then Niwa-kun must have told me but he didn't. We spend so many times together all summer and suddenly this girl appeared. Ok, what am I talking about? She didn't do anything. I look at Niwa-kun but he was busy looking at... _her_?! God, since when am I this jealous.

Patient Riku, Patient! What if he likes her? What if he broke up with me to be with her? What if...? I shook my head roughly. Fukuda looked at me strangely. "Riku, something wrong?" she asked. "No, nothing." I replied, smiling. I looked at my sister, Risa and she was talking something with Eriko. Not her?? Wow, how ironic can my day get?

(Normal POV)

The lunch bell rang. "Come on, have lunch with us," Risa said, excitingly invited Eriko along. "Us...?" Eriko questioned Risa. "Yeah, my twin sister and her boyfriend. You know him right?" Risa pointed at Daisuke, who was talking to Riku. "Oh, him. Yeah... I guess," Eriko said. "And Hiwatari-kun can joined us too if he like," Risa said loudly and purposely, looking at him. Eriko turned to face him and Satoshi, who was reading a book and half shocked when Risa mention his name, at the same time he turned to face Eriko. Satoshi frowned. "What are you up to, Harada?" he said coldly without a smile. "Oh nothing. You always seems alone everytime. Why not joined us?" Risa said.

"Yea. She's right. What do you think, Hiwatari-kun?" suddenly a voice said behind them. They all turned around and saw Daisuke standing there. Satoshi shot him a glare but Daisuke didn't notice it because he was busy looking at Eriko. He smiled shyly at her and introduced himself, "Hi, my name's Niwa Daisuke". Eriko smiled back but not as bright as Risa's. "Hey. Kazumi Eriko but you can call me Eri," she introduced herself to Daisuke, even when he already knew her name. "So, only Niwa-kun can call you Eri?" Risa said, teasingly. That made Eriko turned red a moment. "No, of course not. You guys can call me Eri too," she said before Riku came and joined them only to realize that Eriko was there too.

"Hi." Was all Riku said. She didn't even bother to look at Eriko then she turned her attention to the rest. "So, are we going or what?" Risa noticed her sister rudeness cut off before anyone can say anything. "Riku..! How can you be so rude?" "What? I didn't say anything?" Riku replied. But before those two can argue any longer, Daisuke interrupt. "Harada-san, Riku-san. Can you drop it? Let's have lunch before the bell rings." "Come on Eriko," Risa said as she pulled her new friend hand. "She's coming too?" Riku asked. "Of course!" this time, both Risa and Daisuke said at the same time. Riku muttered, "Fine." But no one heard her.

"Wait!" the girls stopped and looked at Daisuke. "Hiwatari-kun, come on!" Daisuke said giving him his innocent/puppy eyes. No one can resist those eyes. And finally Satoshi agreed, "Just a moment. Then I have to talk to you," he said as he followed them.

* * *

They all sat under a tree and began eating. Well, in Daisuke case it's eating. Riku gave him a bento she bought from home and both of them began eating together. Risa's case on the other hand, she tried to gave Satoshi some of her homemade food but Satoshi refuse to eat. The reason, not hungry. Then she changed her attention towards Eriko, who was looking at her food the whole time. "What's wrong?" Risa asked Eriko. Satoshi who was reading his book began to lose interest and looked at her. Eriko looked up and shook her head, "Nothing." "You didn't talk much. Is it because you're shy?" Risa asked again. "No. Its really nothing. Don't worry," Eriko said softly. 

Eriko's POV

I know it's not okay. There's nothing they can do about it. I don't want them to know what troubles me so I just have to lie. I hate lying but some how; I have to get use to it. Ever since that tragedy, I never seem to be able to learn to be happy, let alone have any company like right now. They'll leave me later on, all my friends did. It's just that, something inside me is trembling. I felt something unusual since I arrived here especially after that dream began hunting me over and over again. And every time I get that dream, I felt awful. What's going on?

Okay and why is this blue hair boy- what his name again? Urm, Harada Risa called him Hiwatari-kun right? Yeah, whatever his name is... why is he staring at me again? He was so quiet and so deep his emotion is and so cold, certainly a guy with few words, rare to find those days. Okay what am I talking about? He stared at me behind his book, as if I can't spot him. It's creepy. His eyes are like a cat... curious, about what??

I glanced at Niwa Daisuke. He's not that creepy like Sato- I mean, Hiwatari-san. He seems nice. I observed both of them, they are two different people, yet there's something they have in common, something inside them. 'Eriko... Eriko' I heard someone called my name softly through the wind. Oddly, it's the same voice I heard from my dream. Then I felt funny, it's like I knew something no one knew. I shook my head and I felt so, so dizzy... and it's like, something is trying to take over me... everything started to become blurry...

(Normal POV)

"Eriko..! Eri-chan..." Risa called out. Eriko eyes were half opened and she seemed to space out. Everybody stopped from the thing they were doing and looked at Eriko and Risa. Satoshi and Daisuke hurried towards both Eriko side. "Eriko-san," Daisuke said but Eriko still in the same condition. Satoshi who was getting impatient, shook her body roughly, "Kazumi-san, wake up!" "Hiwatari-kun..." Daisuke scolded Satoshi for being so violent.

"Maybe she needs some water? You know, like they did on TV? Where the hero always splash water at the girl face to wake her up," suggested Risa. Everyone stared at her blankly. "She's right!" Daisuke said. Satoshi and Riku turned to him and stared. Daisuke looked at them questionable. "I mean the water part, not the hero scene, of course," Daisuke said sarcastically.

"Lend me your bottle Riku-san?" Daisuke asked. "Hai" Riku said as she gave Daisuke her bottle. Daisuke took it and lean closer towards Eriko. He meant to sprinkle only a little bit but as per normal, he accidentally poured more then he supposed to.

Suddenly, Eriko opened her eyes widely. "Don't splash water on my face! I hate it..!" she yelled. Eriko's sudden burst surprised everyone and she instantly pushed Daisuke. Her pushed was quite strong. Everyone was stunned. After few seconds, she realized what she had done she quickly dashed towards Daisuke and apologies, "Gomen! Gomen, Daisuke... urh, Niwa.. urh, whatever your name is. I didn't mean to do that. Gomenasai..!"

"Niwa Daisuke and that's ok..." Daisuke said as he brushed dirt from his pants.

Eriko gave Daisuke a hand but she suddenly collapsed back. Daisuke and Satoshi both help her up (since they are the only guy there.). "We must carry her to the school clinic. Lucky it's just near by," said Daisuke as he looked at both Riku and Risa, hoping they would help them. "You know, she's really not that heavy," Daisuke turned and looked at Satoshi. He already lifted her up, bridal style.

"Hiwatari-kun..." Daisuke used a surprised tone.

* * *

Eriko opened her eyes. There stood Risa, Riku and Daisuke was looking at her. The three of them looked worried. "Are you alright?" Risa asked. "Yea, you made us worried like hell!" Riku exclaimed. "Riku...!" Risa scolded her. "You guys better stopped arguing. She's still haven't regain much yet," Eriko search for the owner of the voice. Hiwatari Satoshi. He was leaning against the wall, hand crossed with his eyes close. _Hiwatari-kun looked cool_, Risa thought. "Hiwatari-kun..?" Daisuke half whispered. 

"By the way, the bell is going to--" before Satoshi finished his sentences, the bell rang, "...ring". "We better get to class..." Daisuke said but stopped by Risa, "Someone got to watch Eriko-chan. What if she wants something or need help. And she certainly needs some company."

"That's ok, I'm fine here alone," Eriko said, she sounded weak but tried to avoid it.

"No you're not," Daisuke said. "I'll stay here."

"That's ok, Niwa-kun. You and Riku should go back to class. And Hiwatari-kun too..." Risa told them. "Risa, you are just saying because we have Home Economics after this," Riku said as she glared at Risa. Risa froze for a moment then replied, "Of course not. I want to stay here with Eri-chan."

"Fine, if there's detention or whatsoever I'm not going to replace you again," Riku revealed the secrets without realizing it. Risa gasped. No one apart from them knew that they switch placed when Risa failed home economics. "Replaced her again?" Daisuke asked bewildered.

Before both of them could answer Daisuke, Takeshi came in. "Oi, four of you, teacher asked to come in the classroom excluded Eriko-chan because she's sick. And if it's necessary, one of you can accompany her." "Hai..!" they replied in unison apart from Satoshi and Eriko. "What are you guys waiting for? Come on," Takeshi said impatiently.

"Tell teacher that I'm sorry I can't make it. I'll be joining you guys later okay?" Eriko said then she stole a glance at Risa, who looked disappointed. "And I kinda like a company." Risa lighten up and Riku grunted.

After they all left, Risa sat beside Eriko. "You seriously don't like home eco. Huh? Bad grade..?" Eriko suddenly spoke up and looked at Risa. "Yeah, kinda..." Risa replied. "Are you asking me to stay not because you want some company?" Risa asked. "Let's just say I'm doing you a favor," Eriko said. "Thanks!" Risa exclaimed.

"What's with the change place thingy with your twin?" Eriko asked. Risa blushed. "Oh, it's nothing!" Eriko gave Risa a stern looked. "Okay fine, we switch place during my detention cause I'm not good with cooking and stuff and she is so I want her to pass it for me. Riku did a great job," Risa told Eriko. "Oh, interesting," Eriko said then she asked "Your sister is a bit..." "Different?" Risa cut before Eriko can continue. "Kinda..."

"Oh, we are two different people. She's all the strong, athletic side while I'm more to a girlish side," Risa looked at Eriko. She knew that's not what Eriko asked. "Oh and if you mean why my sister acted so coldly towards you, I think she didn't like the idea of you getting all that attention from Niwa-kun."

"It's not that I want it," Eriko defended herself.

"I know, don't worry much. She'll change," Risa ensure that her new friend so she won't feel bad about herself. Eriko just nodded.

"So, why aren't you fit in with the class or even us? You always seems quite distance," Risa asked. Eriko looked away a little while then she replied, "I don't know, probably the difference atmosphere or something..."

"Or..." Risa said deviously. Eriko raised her eyebrow. "...you're like our little friend there," the younger Harada said half-whispered. Eriko widen her eyes. She obviously didn't have any ideas what Risa was talking about. Risa leaned over and whispered, "Hiwatari Satoshi." Eriko jolted back a little. "You mean the silver, blue haired guy? No way..."

"Maybe not 100 cause you talked more then him, but by your icy glare and your ignorance... it's like you like to be alone. Hiwatari-kun usually separates himself from the class, so I figure both of you are quite the same," Risa put her point finger at the tip of her mouth to show that she's somehow thinking. "That's impossible..." Eriko said icily.

"Relax, Eri-chan... I'm just assuming, although he acted differently towards you." Eriko stared at Risa deeply. "What do you mean?" Eriko asked.

"Well, Hiwatari-kun is quite different from the rest of us. He likes to be alone and even thought he has many fan girls, he rather like to ignore them. The only company he ever had is with Niwa-kun. Today is the first time we, like, actually talk to each other properly. Although we did most of the talking," Risa told her. Eriko nodded understand.

"I don't really know about you. Care to tell me bout yourself?" Risa asked.

Eriko looked at Risa slyly. Risa had a bad feeling about this. "I'm just an average girl," she said, grinning. "Eriko-chan...!" Risa half annoyed. Eriko just sighed to show that she's not interested in telling bout her life. "That's okay. You'll tell when you feel like, right?" Risa winked, understand her friend behavior. Eriko was slightly impressed then she smirked, "Hey I like you." Then Risa grinned because she just scored a new friend.

A few quiet moment then Risa finally broke it, "Hey, you ever heard about the famous phantom thief... Dark?" As soon as Eriko heard the word 'Dark'... her heart began to ache and her body felt a sudden vibe. She didn't even know why. Before she could answer, the school nurse came in and asked how Eriko was. Feeling a bit better, Eriko answered that she's fine so both Eriko and Risa were asked to go back to class.

The day went by fast, and at last the final bell rang. Students chanted was heard everywhere. Everyone were getting ready to go back home, well almost... some were asked to stay back for class duty or practice. Risa planned to go back home with Eriko but was so disappointed when she knew that she had to stay for class duty today.

"Eri-chan, Sorry I can't go home with you today. Class duty..." Risa groaned, "But maybe I can have Fukuda or Ritsuko to accompany you back? Riku has a track practice." Eriko shock her head. "That's ok. I can go home alone." "Are you sure? I'm so sorry you have to go back home alone today. I really am," Risa said sounded concerned. "That's ok. I'm good. Ja ne!" Eriko said as she waved Risa goodbye. Risa waved back.

**With Dai and Satoshi..**

Daisuke saw Eriko walking home alone. _Maybe I should catch up with her. We can go home together after all we live next door to each other. _Daisuke was about to walk towards Eriko, when suddenly a pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him aside. 'What the-' Daisuke thought then he turned around and came face to face with Satoshi. He still wore the same expression, except that now it filled with something he's not satisfied with.

"Hiwatari-kun..?" Daisuke asked questionable. "Urm, is there something wrong?" usually when Satoshi had a private conversation with him, it's always about Dark/Krad. But lately it seems rare. Satoshi looked at Daisuke; he half annoyed by Daisuke's innocent looked. Can't this boy ever have a hard time? Evil intension or something apart from pure heart? He moved closer towards Daisuke, "It's strange isn't it? Do you feel anything?" Daisuke stared at Satoshi confusedly.

_Cursed that innocent eyes_, Satoshi thought. "Kazumi Eriko." Satoshi said, quite firmly. "Well, she is quite different..." Daisuke said. Satoshi's eyes lighten up. _Finally, he noticed. I thought he didn't_, Satoshi thought. "..Because she acted quite like you. Being distant and stuff," Daisuke said, Satoshi sweatdrop. He felt his anger risen up. That's not what he meant, of course!

"Niwa..! Haven't you notice? She's a little bit _unusual _then any other girls?" Satoshi said, his voice was a little bit higher. "I never thought you notice any girls before, Hiwatari-kun," Daisuke said, sound a bit shocked

Satoshi gritted his teeth. Breathe in and breathe out, he looked at Daisuke directly to show that he's really serious about this. "Okay, Hiwatari-kun. Maybe I didn't notice what you notice?" Daisuke was seriously confused about this. "I think there's something about her. Don't you realize that she always wanted to be alone and she barely smiles at anyone," 'That's what I said,' Daisuke murmured. "What did you say?" Satoshi said as he thought Daisuke said something. "Urm, nothing. Nothing at all... I didn't say anything," Daisuke said adding a nervous laugh.

Satoshi looked at him skeptically. "Didn't you see the way she reacted when you splashed water at her face?" Satoshi reassured his friend. "And when she pushed you away. She's stronger then she looks and that is already suspicious," he continued. "Well, when she pushed me, it's quite hard. But Hiwatari-kun, you can't suspect people like that. Sometimes you have to learn to trust someone. Maybe she's innocent?" Satoshi expression change then he looked at the floor.

"But I have this instinct that there's something in her. She can be evil, Niwa!" Satoshi still won't admit that he's wrong; or rather his 'instinct' was wrong. **_And where does that put Krad? _**Dark asked sarcastically. He had been listening to them. Daisuke mentally shush Dark. "Relax Hiwatari-kun. From what I see, you acted quite nice to her today," Daisuke pointed out the obvious. **_'His right, Satoshi-sama..!' _**Krad chuckled. Satoshi mentally punched Krad. Daisuke saw Satoshi being uncomfortable so he decided to ignore what he comment just now.

"She's my next door neighbor; I keep an eye on her for you. But I don't think it's necessary," Daisuke said. Satoshi felt the feeling he get earlier that day. But he mentally shook his head. It may be his imagination. Satoshi just shrugged then began to walk away. "Later, Hiwatari-kun..!" He heard Daisuke said softly.

Eriko stopped half way toward the school gate because some guy name Takeshi Saehara asked for her number. She just asked him to bug off. And then there's this other guy who asked if he could accompany her back home, but by the looked of it she didn't want to. She just wanted to get home quickly. Today had been a long day and all she need is to get it over with.

When she finally reached the school gate she heard someone called out her name. _Okay, that's it. I give this person a piece of my mind_, she thought as she spun around but instead she saw a familiar spiky read headed guy half running towards her. "Niwa Daisuke." She said the name calmly. "Kazumi-san, I thought you already left," Daisuke said as he panted a little. "Just call me Eriko. And nope I haven't. Apparently, this two guys keep getting on my way," Eriko said as she added a grunted. Daisuke chuckled. Eriko looked at him amused. No one ever thought her as 'funny' before.

"Anyway, we are going the same way. Do you want to walk together?" Daisuke asked her. "Is it okay with your... urm... girlfriend?" Eriko asked, knowing that Riku will get a bit mad, according to Risa that is. "Riku..? Oh, of course she's fine with it," Daisuke said. "Well, ok then," Eriko said as she began walking. Daisuke tag along behind her like a kitten. Slowly Daisuke and Eriko start a conversation but Daisuke done most of the talking.

Without either of them notice, behind one of the trees stood a girl with short red auburn hair watching them with both anger and jealousy.

* * *

Done! Wow, that's the longest fanfic I ever written. I know, the last part Satoshi is a bit OOC. Maybe there's some part where you don't understand or something, you can ask me. So can you guys Review..? Good or Bad. Sorry if my character is a bit, you know, extra. I don't want it to be all her so I'll add up some bout DaixRiku later.. I'll finished up the second chapter ASAP... cuz 2morrow (22/feb) is my birthday. And I'm so excited! Btw, I dun hate Riku, in fact, Riku is my Fav female character (As if there's many female character). I'm not bashing her or netine, but Riku being a villain sounds cool. Don't you think? Luv you guyz... 


End file.
